


Eat, Drink, and Be Merry (for tomorrow, we'll die)

by Cup_aTea



Series: Life is Short Verse [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Misunderstandings, Multi, Porn with some plot, Sex Positive Darcy, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: After surviving being boarded by pirates and then rescued from drifting endlessly through space, all Bucky wants is a shower, hot sex, and some good sleep.  Good thing Steve and Darcy agree.“I’d like to meet the woman who helped Buck fend off pirates.” Steve gave Darcy a look through his lashes that always made Bucky’s knees go weak.  “And maybe give her a proper thank you.”





	Eat, Drink, and Be Merry (for tomorrow, we'll die)

Bucky sipped his soup from the ration pack, happily ensconced in sweatpants and comfy socks. He fingered the bruises on his hip, the ones that Steve had given him in the shower that were fading fast. The twinge felt good. 

Bucky thanked the stars that Stark had lent Steve quarters complete with a private bathroom. As soon as they’d shaken off Bruce, Steve had taken him right to their room. They’d barely made it inside before Steve was tearing off his clothes. He’d dragged Bucky into the bathroom, and Bucky had found himself pinned to the wall of the shower as Steve fucked him within an inch of his life. It had been fast and intense. Bucky shivered at the memory of Steve’s voice in his ear.

 _“I was so fuckin’ scared,”_ and _“Didn’t think we were gonna make it in time.”_ Steve’s voice had wavered on that one, but Bucky was never gonna call him out on it.

 _“Could’a punched you in your stupid face when we docked and I saw you through the window, all wrapped around some pretty dame like the cat that caught the canary.”_ Those words were followed by a particularly forceful thrust that had Bucky nearly losing his balance. 

For his part, Bucky had held tight to Steve, whispering little reassurances in his ear as Steve set his whole body alight. Steve fucked him until they both came and shook apart under the spray. Steve had let out a sob then, muffled against Bucky’s shoulder.

“It’s all right, Stevie, I’m all right,” Bucky had said, rubbing his hand up and down Steve’s back. “It’s gonna be all right. I’m with you till the end of the line. You know that.”

“Till the end of the line,” Steve had repeated back.

“That’s right, pal. Now, come on. We’re wastin’ water.”

Steve had finally pulled away and they finished showering. As they toweled off, Bucky had told Steve all about being boarded by pirates, meeting Darcy in engineering, and then ultimately being dumped in the cargo bay and being jettisoned off into space.

“So you decided to get your rocks off one last time, huh?” Steve had said, one eyebrow raised judgmentally. 

“Hey, gotta go out with a bang, right?” Bucky had said. He wasn’t quite fast enough to dodge the towel snap from Steve. “Honestly, anything was better than sitting in that tin can, waiting for the air to run out. Besides, you didn’t see her taking on that pirate with nothing but a fire extinguisher. If you’d been on that transport, you’d have knocking on her door weeks ago. She’s just your type, Rogers.”

Steve had rolled his eyes and they had finished getting dressed.

Now Steve was puttering around their borrowed quarters, humming tunelessly. Bucky didn’t think he realized that every few minutes he was circling back to touch Bucky, as if he was subconsciously reassuring himself that Bucky was still there. Bucky didn’t mind at all. In fact, he was thinking of putting the do-not-disturb message on the door and getting Steve into bed when the door chime sounded.

It was Darcy, freshly showered and wearing a set of casual clothes with the Stark Industries logo. She leaned against the doorway and tilted her head. It tipped her still damp curls over her shoulder.

“I came to see if you wanted to pick up where we left off, but it looks like you boys have taken care of that,” she said.

“Hey doll,” Bucky said. “I didn’t introduce you properly before. Darcy, this is Steve, my partner. Steve, this is Darcy, my companion in our daring escape from pirates.”

Steve snorted. “Yeah, it looked pretty daring the way you were curled up on the floorboards.”

“Don’t mind him, he has no manners,” Bucky said. “You comin’ in, doll?”

Darcy licked her lips. “You still want me too?” she asked, looking pointedly between them.

“Absolutely,” Bucky said. 

Darcy raised an eyebrow in Steve’s direction.

“I’d like to meet the woman who helped Buck fend off pirates.” Steve gave Darcy a look through his lashes that always made Bucky’s knees go weak. “And maybe give her a proper thank you.”

Bucky was pretty sure Darcy’s inhale was a shaky one; clearly Steve’s eyelashes worked on more than just him.

Darcy stepped inside and the door closed softly behind her. She played with the zipper at the neck of her sweatshirt.

“It looks like your Steve helped you take the edge off,” she said, eyes flicking over Bucky’s new bruises. “So I’m not sure what you want me here for.”

Bucky was a little tongue tied over the idea of not wanting her, especially as she continued to play with her zipper, but luckily Steve stepped in.

“Bucky and I are a little different from most. We can go a few rounds before we have to stop.”

“Is that so?” Darcy said, stepping closer to Bucky with one eyebrow raised again.

“Yeah,” he said, wetting his lips.

She watched the little movement and the next moment she darted forward. Bucky caught her as she stretched up for a kiss and pulled her in close. Her hair smelled like paraberries, and the scent engulfed him as he kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm, and just as inviting as they had been in the docking bay. Bucky lost himself in the sensation until Steve cleared his throat and tapped him on the shoulder.

“May I?” he said.

“Yes, please,” said Darcy. 

She unwrapped her arms from Bucky’s neck and leaned toward Steve. Bucky watched hungrily as they kissed. Steve started soft and gentle, but Bucky knew from his time with Darcy that she wasn’t going to let him get away with that for long. She tugged Steve closer by the hips and in retaliation he deepened the kiss. The noise Darcy made had Bucky hardening in his sweatpants.

When they finally broke apart, Darcy said, “Not that last time wasn’t great, but can we move this to a bed?”

Bucky chuckled. “Sure thing, doll.”

He tugged her over to the bed Stark’s guest quarters provided. It wasn’t huge, but they would all fit. Steve followed, stripping off his tshirt as he went. Darcy watched appreciatively.

“Bucky, your boyfriend’s hot,” she said.

“Yeah, he is,” said Bucky, just to watch the flush it brought to Steve’s chest.

“And you’re both sure about this?” she said. 

“Nobody ever made Steve do something he didn’t want to, and you’re not about to start now,” Bucky said. 

“I’m sure,” Steve said. “I think we should finish what you two started.”

Darcy grinned and turned back to Bucky. She pushed him onto the mattress and he went willingly. 

“Let’s get these off of you,” she said, hands at the waistband of his sweatpants. But instead of tugging them all the way off, she simply pulled the waistband down far enough to get to what she wanted. She took him in her hands, one wrapping around his cock and the other cupping his balls.

“I’ve been wanting to do this,” she said. “Didn’t even get a proper look at you back in the airlock.”

“Guh,” was his most coherent response. He heard Steve chuckle over her shoulder. He felt the bed dip as Steve knelt next to Darcy.

“Here. He likes it like this,” Bucky heard Steve say. He felt familiar fingers adjust Darcy’s grip and the sensation made him shudder. They both stroked him together and he had to fight to keep his hips still.

“Yeah, he does,” Darcy murmured. “But I had something more like this in mind.”

She leaned over, keeping eye contact with Bucky the whole time. Her silky hair fell against his thigh and then her mouth closed over the tip of his cock.

He let out a groan he had no hope of holding back. Stevie’s hand dropped to his hip as Darcy took him in further, making obscene noises as she went. The look in her eyes was all challenge as she tried to make him loose his cool. And stars above, was it working. The heat of her mouth, the extra attention from her tongue, had his toes curling in his socks.

“Darcy. Doll,” he gasped out.

“Yes?” she said, releasing him with a wet noise.

He tangled his metal fingers in her hair and traced her bottom lip with his thumb. It glistened in the light. 

“You feel fantastic,” he said. “But I…”

“Want something else?” she said when he trailed off. 

He nodded. “Only if you still want.”

“Oh, Bucky,” she said. “I want.” 

Darcy got up and dropped her pants to the floor. She was bare beneath them. The next moment, she was climbing back on the bed and straddling him. She shifted until his cock was pressed snugly against her center and he could tell how ready she was. She rolled her hips over the length of him, getting him wet with her.

“Fuck, doll!” he bit out, fingers clenching in the sheets.

“I want you to finish what you started back there,” she said still lazily rolling her hips. “And once you’re done, we’ll see if Steve can have a turn too.”

She looked over her shoulder at Steve, who moved closer.

“Sounds good to me,” Steve said, leaning in to kiss her neck.

These two really were going to be the death of him, Bucky thought. Then something else belatedly occurred to him.

“Protection?” he asked.

“Already got it,” Darcy said, patting her belly. “Standard birth control implant.”

He glanced over her shoulder at Steve. “Pants?” he asked a little plaintively. 

Steve smirked while Darcy giggled, but he tugged off Bucky’s pants in one easy move and then got rid of his own at Darcy’s urging. 

“Man, I really won the dick lottery,” she said, taking a good look at Steve. She ground down and Bucky moaned. Steve snorted. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes, doll,” Bucky said, looking at her where she perched above him.

“You just want to see my tits,” she said. 

“Guilty,” said Bucky, not ashamed of it at all.

She unzipped her top, the loose Stark Industries sweatshirt sliding off her shoulders. She was bare underneath that as well, and her breasts looked even better than he remembered. He swallowed hard.

Steve made a soft noise.

“You like them?” Darcy teased Steve.

“Yeah, but not as much as he does right now,” said Steve. “Should we put him out of his misery?”

Darcy looked down at Bucky with a smile. “Yeah.”

Darcy rose up on her knees and Steve took hold of Bucky’s cock. Between the two of them, they lined him up just right so that Darcy could sink down onto him. 

“Oh, that’s good,” she said as she sank down slowly. She breathed in noisily as she took him all the way in, until her hips were flush with his. Her eyes closed.

“Doll?” he asked.

“’S just a minute,” she said. “I wasn’t kidding that it’s been awhile. I forgot how good this feels.”

She sat there for a moment before experimentally rolling her hips. Bucky bit his lip and fought the urge to thrust up into her. She rose up a little and than sank down again. She did it again, faster, and his hands went to her hips. One hand traveled up to feel the soft skin of her stomach. The other squeezed her hip tight when Darcy rolled her hips just the right way.

“Oh fuck.”

She was looking down at his hand where it spanned across her hip. Her mouth was hanging open. Bucky squeezed again.

“Darcy?”

“Yeah?” she said.

“Can I fuck you?” he asked.

“Yes,” she said, and she clutched his arm.

Bucky thrust up into her, carefully at first and then faster as Darcy opened for him. As her body warmed up, he moved in her easily. Steve knelt behind her and his arms wrapped around her. She sighed and then moaned as Steve cupped one heavy breast, his thumb teasing the nipple.

“How’s he feel, Darcy?” Steve asked.

“Good,” Darcy breathed. Her breath caught as Steve pinched her nipple and she squeezed Bucky’s cock hard enough to make him curse.  
“Good,” said Steve. He switched his attention to her other breast and slid one hand down toward her clit. She moaned when he found it.

“Oh, fuck,” she said. “Bucky, harder.”

Bucky bent his knees and planted his feet in the mattress. He used the leverage to thrust up into Darcy forcefully. She grunted and squeezed her thighs around him, so he did it again. A hissed “yesss,” left her lips and a minute later she was knocking Steve’s arm out the way to touch herself as Bucky pounded into her. 

“Gorgeous,” Bucky breathed, looking up at her. If he’d thought she looked good before, she looked amazing now. Her breasts bounced as she rode him, and her collarbones and neck shone with sweat. She looked like a goddess and Bucky wanted to worship her any way she asked.

She arched back in his lap, leaning against Steve where he knelt between Bucky’s thighs. Her hand moved furiously between her legs.

“Bucky,” she said desperately.

“I’ve got you, doll,” he said. He squeezed her hip and then let his hand dip lower. She gave him room, and he slid his thumb under her fingers. It only took a few circles from the cool metal and she was coming. Bucky watched her shake above him, felt her clench around him. 

He held on through her orgasm. His whole body was tense with the effort of holding back. Steve leaned in close behind Darcy, taking some of her weight, and as she came down from her orgasm and opened her eyes, he whispered something in her ear. A slow, sweet smile spread across her face. She rolled her hips languidly on Bucky’s cock, and he found himself whining.

Steve smirked over Darcy’s shoulder. His big hands came up to cup Darcy’s breasts making Bucky irrationally jealous.

“You gonna come for us, Buck?” Steve said. He bit down lightly on the edge of Darcy’s collarbone and her muscles fluttered around Bucky’s cock.

“Fuck yeah,” Bucky rasped.

He pumped his hips, thrusting into Darcy again. She urged him on with hissed words and curses. Steve’s hands still played with her breasts, teasing and plucking at her nipples. Steve’s own cock kept bumping against his thigh, hard and dripping, and it was that touch combined with a particularly loud moan from Darcy that set him off. Bucky thrust up into her and spilled inside her with a groan that came from the bottom of his chest.

She rode him through it until he had to hold her still. The feel of her was almost too much, and he gently lifted her up so he could ease out of her. They both shuddered as the head of his cock slipped free. Bucky let his body go lax, knees falling to the bed, and only his hand moved where he couldn’t stop touching her soft skin. 

“Fuck,” Darcy said.

Bucky only gave a breathless laugh.

He looked over her shoulder at Steve. He was flushed all the way down his chest and Bucky could tell from the tenseness in his limbs that he hadn’t come yet. Bucky caught Darcy’s eye.

“You doin’ all right, punk?” he asked.

“Yeah. I’m doin’ fantastic,” Steve said, strain evident in his voice.

“Doesn't sound like it,” said Darcy, twisting to look over her shoulder. “Do you want some help with that?” 

“Only if…” Steve said, the old fashioned propriety that Bucky knew creeping into his voice. As if he hadn’t shared women with Bucky several times before. As if he hadn’t just helped with Bucky and Darcy’s orgasms. “Only if you’re sure.”

Darcy sounded amused. “Steve,” she said. “I didn’t just come here for Bucky. I came here to bang his hot boyfriend too. And from where I’m sitting, it’d be a crime to leave without taking care of a cock that nice.” 

Steve flushed bright red, and Bucky loved it.

“Stevie, you should feel her. She feels so good,” Bucky crooned.

“Yeah, Stevie you should feel me,” Darcy said. She scooted off Bucky and back onto Steve’s lap. She ground her ass against Steve’s cock and Bucky saw his fists clench. Darcy looked back at Steve.

“Help a girl out, Steve?” she said. 

That was all the encouragement Steve needed. Darcy leaned forward a little and Steve lined himself up, and then she was sliding down on his length. She made a pleased sound as she went. It was rare that Bucky was jealous that Steve was wider than he was, but right now, he was jealous of anything that put that look on Darcy’s face. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth was opened for little panting breaths. Bucky could see the pink folds of her cunt clenching around Steve’s length as he filled her up. 

Steve groaned as Darcy came to rest in his lap.

“Feel good?” Darcy asked, a little breathless.

“So good,” Steve said. “I’m not gonna last long, Darcy.”

“Better make it good then,” Darcy said. She lifted up a little and sank back down.

“Darcy,” Steve said lowly. He started thrusting into her, building up a rhythm.

“I’m all warmed up; you won’t hurt me,” Darcy said, looking back at him. “That’s it. Come on, Steve.”

Steve grunted and started moving faster. Darcy moved with him, one arm wrapped behind Steve to pull him closer. Bucky’s cock twitched at the sight of them and he found he couldn’t just lie there any longer. He sat up and leaned in to kiss them, first Darcy and then Steve.

When he pulled back, Darcy’s hands were resting on him. Her face was flushed and she looked ready to come again. Bucky slid his hand down till he reached her wet folds. His fingers followed her parted lips until they reached the spot where Steve was thrusting into her. Steve groaned at the contact and Darcy bucked towards him. Bucky rubbed her clit with the heel of his palm.

“Again, doll?” he asked.

“Yes,” she gasped. She pressed his hand to her and ground against it. Bucky let her ride it, feeling Steve still moving between his fingers as she trembled.

“C’mon, Darcy,” Steve said, his mouth close enough to kiss. He bit down lightly on her shoulder, surging up into her at the same time.

Darcy came with a little cry, spasming in their arms. Bucky took her weight as she slumped forward.

“Oh, fuck. I can’t—I’m gonna—!”

Bucky heard Steve lose it and he held Darcy as Steve came inside her. She let out a little moan and Bucky felt her legs tense. Then the two of them went boneless and Bucky was left with the job of making sure they all made it to the bed without getting hurt. 

Darcy sighed contentedly, facedown in the sheets between them. “I feel like I should shower again, but I don’t want to move for a week.”

“Good thing you’ve got two handsome men to wait on you hand and foot,” Bucky said.

Darcy snorted, but otherwise didn’t respond. Bucky and Steve held a silent contest over who was getting up to clean them off, but Bucky knew all Stevie’s tells, and so Steve was the one who dragged himself off the bed while Bucky curled up beside Darcy. Her hair piled against his shoulder, the soft scent of paraberries drifting up to him.

Steve came back with a damp cloth, and soon they were cleaned up. Darcy was half asleep already, tucked into Bucky’s shoulder. Steve crawled into the bed behind him, plastering himself along Bucky’s back so they’d all fit. It was in that position that Bucky felt asleep with Darcy’s soft breath against his chest and Steve’s warm bulk against his back. 

\---

When they woke the next morning, Steve gave Darcy the proper thank-you he’d promised her. Bucky watched lazily from his corner of the mattress as Steve woke her gently and then buried his face between her thighs. He stroked himself as Steve brought her close to the edge over and over until Darcy was cursing him out. With a little urging, she gripped Steve by the hair and pulled him in against her. Bucky thought her breathy cry and the shake in her legs as she came was the best thing he’d witnessed in a long time. Then, as Darcy caught her breath and pulled Steve up to their level, Bucky set aside his own arousal as they both focused on Steve. Bucky kissed him first, chasing the taste of Darcy on his lips.

Steve jolted away from him, and Bucky looked down to see Darcy mouthing at Steve’s cock. Bucky grinned and dove down to join her. A little maneuvering had Steve on his back in the sheets with both of them kneeling over him. Darcy’s pretty lips wrapped around Steve’s cock while Bucky started pressing hot-mouthed kisses along the sensitive skin of Steve’s inner thighs. Steve’s finger’s curled in his hair and groans fell from his lips. Bucky watched Darcy from the corner of his eye as she teased Steve with her mouth. Then he nudged Darcy out of the way and took his own turn at Steve’s cock. He heard Darcy and Steve kissing as he worked at getting more of Steve into his mouth. It only took a few minutes and Steve was coming down his throat, his beautiful body arching between them. 

Bucky’s own cock was aching and when Darcy and Steve tugged him close, he went willingly. Bucky’s mouth tangled with both of theirs, drinking down kisses as he rutted against Steve’s hip. He gasped as Darcy’s fingers wrapped around his cock. Steve’s bigger hand encircled hers and they both stroked him fast and firm. It was exactly what Bucky needed, and he let himself thrust into their grip until he spilled all over their hands. 

He let himself rest against Steve’s side, and Steve’s arm wrapped around his back. Darcy lay along Steve’s opposite side, smiling happily at him.

“That was a nice way to wake up,” she said.

“I planned to do that last night,” Steve said. “But things went differently.”

“You didn’t hear me complaining,” Darcy said. She stretched up to kiss Steve. Bucky hummed wistfully as he watched them, his cock starting to get interested again. He wasn’t the only one—he could feel Steve hardening against the arm he had slung across Steve’s hips. Darcy made a surprised noise when she stretched her leg up and it brushed Steve’s cock. She broke off the kiss and looked down at them.

“Already?” she said incredulously.

“Told you we were wired a little differently,” Steve said.

“Well damn,” Darcy said. She slid her leg away and made a face at the sticky mess of Bucky’s come that came with it. 

“We could demonstrate in the shower, if you wanted,” Bucky said, kissing what he could reach of her arm.

“I don’t know if I want to get out of bed yet,” Darcy said. She stretched from head to toe before relaxing into Steve’s hold again. “What do you guys do anyway? Is Stark expecting you on the bridge or the lab or somewhere anytime soon?”

“Nope,” Bucky said. “We’re freelancers. Steve was here working on a job for Stark, while I was hitching a ride back from another job.”

Darcy went silent for a moment. When she spoke, she sounded a little different than before. “Freelancers, huh? What kind of work do you do?”

“All kinds of stuff. Whatever the client needs, usually.” Bucky shrugged. He leaned forward trying to reach more of her skin to kiss.

Darcy pushed him back.

“Yeah? Do you run salvage trips? Steal for the highest bidder?”

Bucky shared a confused look with Steve. “Occasionally, yeah. Darcy, what—”

Darcy had pushed herself off the bed and was rooting around on the floor for her clothes.

“I have to go,” she said. She barely grimaced as she pulled the black sweatpants up past the sticky spots on her legs. She yanked the sweatshirt on, backing towards the door. “You must think I’m a real dirt-kisser, that I’d be so gullible…”

“Darcy, what are you talking about?” Bucky said, trying to untangle himself from the sheets and get off the bed. 

“You think I don’t know what freelancer means? Mercenaries. Pirates,” she spat. “I can’t believe I was stupid enough fall in bed with a pair of pirates after escaping a full ship of them. Too stupid to even ask around first. You must be really pleased with yourselves. I hope you enjoyed it, asshole.”

She left abruptly. The door configuration on Stark’s ship prevented it from being slammed, but Bucky felt it anyway. He felt sick to his stomach, and when he looked down, Steve didn’t look much better.

“We’re not pirates,” Bucky said plaintively.

Steve reached up to rub his back, but his gaze never left the door. “No, Buck. We’re not.”

“Shit.” Bucky dropped onto Steve’s chest, and was glad when Steve’s arms wrapped tightly around him. “How do we…?”

“We’ll figure it out, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still looking for a better name for this series, so don't be surprised if it changes.


End file.
